More than anything, just a swordsmith
by Merlin Pranks101
Summary: Not the invincible swordsman Jūbei, neither the highly praised master of espionage Hanzō, nor the renown Onmyouji Abe no Seimei. More than anything, just a swordsmith.


**Now, before you all start picking up your pitchforks and torches. Please understand that, Jeanne's Faction is not abandoned and will be updated! One day. I have started writing the chapter, but I just can't find it in myself to write anything Apocrypha related. Anyway, here have some Shiromasa as an apology!**

 **EDIT: The amount of annoyance I am feeling right now is undescribable. This is the third time a part of this chapter was missing and this ain't the first time this has happened. Anyway, enjoy! Also for those that think that Shiromasa being a Caster doesn't make sense, while I don't think it is official it is heavily implied that he is a double-class servant. Saber and Caster who's territory creation skill follows him everywhere he goes.**

"You know, kid, I think you'd make a perfect meal for the demon that I'm about to summon. Isn't it amazing, finding out one day that your ancestors were actually trying to summon demons."

The tied and gagged child struggled even more against his bindings at the ominous words. The psychopath smiled and laughed like a child.

"You're going to be sacrificed to a demon, how exciting that must be for you! Now, let's start!"

The young adult stood up and dipped his hand in a bucket full of blood. The gagged boy watched the serial killer draw on the ground with his own parents' life essence.

The murderer then chanted uncertainly the words to what he could only assume was the spell to summon a demon.

The arcane circle glowed a bright red colour forcing the only two people still alive in the room to close their eyes from the brightness.

When the light cleared and their eyes readjusted, they were surprised to see another presence within the room.

His red hair was reminiscent of freshly fallen autumn leaves and his golden orbs were smouldering like the flame of a forge. He had a lean face that sported a peaceful smile that seemed honest yet faked.

He was mostly shirtless, showing off his impressive physique, except for a red sleeve marred with black tribal marks. His bottom part was, thankfully, less uncovered. He wore armoured dark blue hakama pants held up by a white ribbon, the pants were also tucked into dark grey greaves. He wore sandals for footwear.

Sheathed at his waist was a katana, it was an incredible masterpiece, but it felt...cursed. The bloodlust coming from the katana was evident, it made even the cold-blooded psychopath in the room feeling somewhat uncomfortable. He had a large white cloak held in his hand to shield himself in case of rougher weather conditions.

"I ask of you-"

The man's eyes widened as he fully took notice of the scene of carnage around him. His lips set in a tight frown, as he unsheathed half of his sword in a threatening manner towards the young adult covered in blood.

"Boy, if you thought that I would accept a murderer as my master, you better prepare to lose your head!"

The orange-haired man scampered away on all fours, his face showing pure fear for what was probably the first time in his life, a suspicious wet stain appearing around his groin.

"Hehehe, maybe we can talk this out? No need for violence around here, we were just having a little fun."

The sword-wielding man had a smirk cover his face.

"Fun, you say? Very well, get up, boy."

Ryuunosoke smiled at his fortune.

"If you want to live, kill the boy over there."

The young man laughed incredulously at the simple task and picked up his knife where he had previously dropped it. He held the knife over the child's head with a demented smile.

"See you in hell, kiddo."

A flash of silver.

"As I thought, there is no redemption for men- no. Monsters, such as you. May you have a torturous experience in Yomi. Lady Izanami holds a certain grudge against those that would kill children."

The thud of the murderer's head hitting the dirtied floor resounded throughout the room.

The previously summoned being kneeled down and released the child who then proceeded with hugging him half to death.

"Shh, there is no longer a need to worry, child. All will be well. I am here."

The older man held the traumatized child in his arms until he ceased his crying. The young boy looked up at the kind face of his saviour.

"T-Thank y-you for s-saving me, m-mister. I-I need t-to find my sister. D-Do you think y-you could h-help me?"

Caster smiled sadly.

"It would be my pleasure. Sadly, I cannot, young one. My contract has been severed, so I no longer have the necessary energy to stay on this earth."

Caster's eyes suddenly narrowed in a sudden show of anger. When he spoke his voice was sharp and biting.

"Tch. Nevermind that child it seems something has deemed my existence a necessity in this time. Not only that, but it also thought it would be a good idea to appoint you as my master."

The child tilted his head in confusion.

"S-Sooooo, does that mean we can go look for my sister?"

The kind smile returned to his hero's face.

"Of course, but first I need to transfer the command seals to you."

The child nodded as if it was an obvious fact, though to be honest, he had no idea what he was talking about.

The process was painless and simple, they finished in less than a minute and were off to find the young boy's, who had revealed his name to be Tasuke, sister after they had found some loose fitting casual clothes for Caster.

He now wore a simple red v-neck under a black coat that went along with the black jeans he wore.

The two were walking close to the docks in a shortcut towards Tasuke's grandparents' house when they heard the unmistakable sound of blades clashing.

The orphaned child's eyes widened in panic while his servant did not hesitate and brought him far away from the battlefield. He left his master at his family's doorsteps and returned to where he knew the battle was taking place.

He leapt on top of the roof of a warehouse, his clothing changing back to his original outfit. When he landed on the roof, his feet made nary a sound so that they did not alert anyone in his immediate vicinity. This move was brought to fruition as he saw the darkly clothed man using what the grail informed him to be one of this era's sniper-rifles.

'Such unsavoury weapons, these guns. No true weaponsmith would ever agree to the existence of murder weapons such as these. Axes, hammers, spears. All have a purpose outside of battle. These guns are only made to kill.'

He walked up to the man, footsteps silent as always.

"A magnificent sight, is it not?"

The dark man rolled onto his back aiming the sniper at him. He slowly stood up when he saw that he had yet to make any threatening movements.

"Who are you?"

Caster ignored the man in favour of watching the battle between what he assumed to be Saber and Lancer.

"Such fine weapons, those spears. Cursed, but in a beneficial way. Hehe, I never thought I'd see the day, a beneficial curse."

The man he had just ambushed gritted his teeth.

"Who are you?"

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Have you not been taught that patience is a virtue, young one?"

He sighed in annoyance.

"Youngsters these days, no respect for their elders. I am servant Caster."

He raised a brow when he saw the man tense and press what he assumed to be a panic button.

"It would be dishonourable to attack a defenceless man, no need to worry. If I had truly wanted to kill you, your head would have fallen before you had even noticed my presence."

The man grunted with furrowed eyebrows. He made a strange gesture with his hand, something he guessed was to call off his little friend.

"You-"

His words were cut off by the boisterous voice of conquerer.

"Both of you sheathe your blades. You are in the presence of a king. I am Iskander, King of Conquerers! I am of the Rider class in this Holy Grail War."

Lightning sparked randomly around his ox-chariot demonstrating his divine heritage as a son of Zeus.

He could faintly hear the burly man's master complaining about one thing or another, he did not care much for pointless complaining.

An amused smirk came upon his face seeing Iskander flicking his master on the forehead as if he was swatting away a fly. The Rider turned back towards Saber and Lancer with a grin.

"Fate has brought us together to fight for the Holy Grail! But first, there's something I'd like to ask. How about..."

Caster smiled expectantly, ready for whatever words the man would say.

"...yielding the Grail to me and joining my army!? I will treat you both as my friends and we shall bask in the joy of world conquest together!"

He listened on to their conversation, not paying much attention to their words, for there was something else that had caught his attention.

Assassin.

The biggest threat in the war, he would have the easiest time killing his current master. He would have to deal with him immediately. He jumped to another rooftop until he was right under the crane Assassin was using as a watchpoint.

He paid attention to Rider's provocation towards every heroic spirit in the area. Hmm, there was no way he could not respond to that. But first, he needed to take care of Assassin.

He swiftly climbed up the crane, no sound was made as his sandals hit the top of the crane. He sneaked up on the Assassin, deciding that opponents that hid in the darkness like him deserved no honourable death. His sword lashed out for what was not the first nor last head it would take in this War.

Job done, he leapt down between two warehouses. He slowly walked out of the shadows, showing himself to every servant present, which now included a golden man that this body seemed to itch to kill.

He swiped his sword to the side throwing all the blood off.

"Excuse me, I did not mean to keep you waiting, King of Conquerers. I just had to deal with a pesty...shadow."

The red-haired man laughed and waved off his fellow redhead's apology.

"Hahaha, no need to apologize, friend. Now, would you consider joining my army?"

Caster looked down in thought, he would need all the help he could get. His master was still a child and he could not always be there to protect him. But f he was in Rider's chariot, and he knew for a fact that Rider and his master would never stoop to such lows as killing children.

"Hmm, maybe I will accept later on down the line, King of Conquerers. But for now, would an alliance suffice?"

The King's grin seemed to widen if that was even possible.

"Ahaha, of course, of course! At least negotiations have not broken down like with Saber and Lancer."

Their talk was interrupted by the mad howl of Berserker. Who would have thought, every servant in the same place on the first night of the War?

The confrontation between Berserker and Archer showed just how much strength and skill both possessed.

When Archer was forced to leave via command seal, Berserker immediately turned his attention towards Saber, who from previous conversations  
he knew to be King Arthur.

Saber fought against the black beast, but she had serious trouble considering her injured hand. When the black knight went for the kill, Lancer stepped in claiming that he had yet to finish his duel with her.

His master obviously did not take kindly to that and used a command seal to force him to aid Berserker despite all of Lancer's protest.

When the two servants charged Saber, two other blurs interfered. Caster blasting Berserker away with a slash from his sword, while Iskander intercepted Diarmuid.

Caster held his katana in a loose grip, he would not take this fight seriously. Truthfully, he was starting to get annoyed at having to draw his swords against unworthy beings such as Berserker.

"Tch. I'll try and get rid of you as fast as I can."

He planted his feet firmly on the ground, connecting with nature. Knowledge of Respect and Harmony as a passive skill is a special  
ability that prevents the reduction of accuracy regardless of how many times the same technique has been used on the same foe. But used as an active skill at A+ rank, it basically slowed down his perception of time.

He could feel the beast charging at him, he did not panic. A swordsman should not fear as long as they are in possession of a sword. When Berserker was but a few feet in front of him, clawed gauntlets stretched out to rip him apart.

He moved.

The sword lashed out so fast it was impossible to perceive even for the most incredible of warriors.

Blood burst from the stump that used to be Berserker's hand and a large cut appeared on the side of his chest, blood leaking out like water out of a broken faucet.

"Are you satisfied for

this night, pitiful beast?"

The flames in his eyes burned with apathy, a monster out for blood. He did not care, he had already seen the effect his swords had on people and they were much, much worse in terms of bloodlust.

The Berserker's master had obviously had enough for the night, evidenced by Berserker disappearing with one last cry of defiance.

Caster looked down at his sword, reminded of that damned curse. Of all the people he had ruined with his bloodthirsty swords. One of those that had managed to retain their sanity for some time had written a poem that he had taken time to memorize.

'I am entangled by emptiness  
No beauty can solve this curse  
If only I could feel sadness,  
If I'd only be taken by madness.'

'Ahh, what a beautiful moon we have tonight. I think I understand why you've always loved it, Kojiro.'

 **Good? Bad? Marvelous? Horrible? Leave a review to let me know!**


End file.
